bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
White Death Ravea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820288 |idalt = 820288 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8320 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 212 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 93, 96, 102, 105, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 141, 147 |normal_distribute = 4, 7, 7, 6, 6, 9, 6, 4, 5, 7, 10, 10, 6, 5, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 93, 96, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |bb_distribute = 3, 6, 6, 4, 4, 7, 5, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 2, 3, 3, 6, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |sbb2_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 2, 3, 3, 6, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |sbb3_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 2, 3, 3, 6, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = With the arrival of the enemy scout ship came the endless planning and analysis of every scrap they could find. It seemed that the enemy was overconfident in their superior numbers--a flaw that Ravea intended to point out (both literally and figuratively) to her fellow commanders. As they assembled at the convocation, they hammered out a two-pronged plan of attack: the bulk of the God-Killing Army would engage the Dust-Yellow King's armada in suborbital positions, with a strike team assaulting the command ship at the earliest opportunity in order to cripple their leadership. In the meantime, a much smaller force led by a single battleship would escort the newly-discovered ark ship on its maiden voyage. With no other viable options left, they began the arduous task of preparing the planet's defenses. Several months would pass, and during that time Ravea made sure that the Khree knew what they were up against. This was not going to be a clean fight, but a close-quarter knife fight with extremely low chances of success. Soon, their alarms began to ring out loudly, proclaiming their enemy's arrival. Night turned to day as the anti-orbital guns on Orebus roared again and again, and each explosion brought down ships aplenty from the skies. But she knew that this was just the beginning, and as she joined the others in the assault torpedoes, one could see the grim determination in her eyes. |summon = I dislike this interruption. Do not waste my time. I have little of it as it is. |fusion = I appreciate what you've done for me. It's the small things that matter in times like these. Thank you. |evolution = There is no bow, no arrow, no archer. There is only the breeze, and the eternal battlefield. |hp_base = 5894 |atk_base = 2695 |def_base = 2135 |rec_base = 2034 |hp_lord = 8420 |atk_lord = 3850 |def_lord = 3050 |rec_lord = 2905 |hp_anima = 9537 |rec_anima = 2607 |atk_breaker = 4148 |def_breaker = 2752 |def_guardian = 3348 |rec_guardian = 2756 |def_oracle = 2901 |rec_oracle = 3352 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Omniscient Eagle Eye |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, 30% boosts critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage, boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 200% Crit, 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining & fills 8-10 BC |bb = The World is Silent |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Water types for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & adds 1 extra action to self within the same turn |bbnote = 155% parameter boost for Water types, 60% Crit rate, heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP, 50% OD fill rate & 100% chance to perform extra action |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = The Wind is Calm |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Water types for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds probable 1 extra action within the same turn, hugely boosts own Atk, Def for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 155% parameter boost for Water types, 60% Crit rate, 125% Crit damage, 20% chance to perform extra action, 200% self parameter boost & 12% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbbhits2 = 26 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 26 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb2_sp = true |sbbhits3 = 26 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 26 |sbbmultiplier3 = 1100 |sbb3_guildraid = true |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = There is No Archer |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds 1 extra action within the same turn, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & activates Water barrier |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% crit damage, 100% extra action, 50% OD fill, 300% Def to Atk & 50000 HP Water Barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = All That Remains |synergy = Tsunami |bondunit = Tidal Stormsurge Galea |dbbdescription = 60 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Def, max HP, Atk relative to Def, Spark damage, Water elemental damage, critical damage, OD gauge, activates Water barrier & perform 1 extra action within the same turn |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 30 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 30 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 30 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 30 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = The Bitter Price of War |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk, 15% boosts critical hit rate of Water types, critical damage boosts BB gauge, adds activates Water barrier effect to BB/SBB & 20% boost to all parameters Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50%, adds 26 combo massive Water attack on Fire types effect to SBB & boosts Water elemental damage for all allies in Guild Raid. |esnote = Fills 12 BC, activates 5000 HP Water barrier Guild Raid Only: 75% parameter boost, 1100% multiplier on additional attack & 25% elemental damage |evofrom = 820287 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds fill own BB gauge to max to SBB |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds 50% boost to critical damage of Water types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Fire, Water types for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 15% damage reduction |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds 26 combo massive Water attack on single foe effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 1200% damage modifier |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds enormous BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 600% BB Atk |notes = *Ravea's alternate artwork is a reward for the top 10 guilds of Guild Raid Season 5. **On July 18, 2018, it became permanently available in the Guild Relic Bazaar for 16,000 Guild Relics. *"White Death" was the alias given by the Red Army to a famous sniper named Simo Häyhä; he is considered to be one of the deadliest snipers in world history. |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Ravea2 }}